El Mundo A Su Merced
by Lector Shenlong
Summary: ¿Si tienes tres deseos que harías? ¿Pedirías dinero? ¿Fama? ¿Fortuna? Agatha tenia muy claro que deseos pedir y desde ahora el mundo estaría a su merced si nadie la detenía... Este fic participa en el reto "Who are you?" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".
1. 0: Prologo

Bueno, aquí estamos con el primer capítulo del reto de este mes.

La situación otorgada fue "Pide un deseo y se hace realidad" Yo pregunte si podía pedir tres y me dieron visto bueno (Alex).

No hubo humor, eso saldrá adelante (pero es género secundario, así que no habrá tanto de él).

Debo decir que me encanto la situación y la inspiración surgió rápidamente.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, este fic participa en el reto "Who are you?" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".

* * *

 **El Mundo A Su Merced**

Los truenos caían y la tormenta empeoraba, en esta devastada y deshabitada isla una sutil sombra se introducía en lo único visible en varios kilómetros a la redonda, una antigua y extraña cueva.

 _¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? ¿Cuántos años había buscado la manera de volver?_

Las paredes agrietadas, llenas de grabados extraños y antiguos con figuras humanas y pokémon ya perdidas por el tiempo y los elementos.

 _¿Alguien me busco? No… ¿Se aseguraron que morí? No… Ese es un error que costaría grave y caro a todos, desde el más joven al más anciano…_

La figura avanzaba con un leve cojeo, el ruido de su bastón desgatado repercutía por todo la oscura y fría cueva, solamente iluminada por la extraña esfera que llevaba la figura.

 _Pronto… todos se arrepentirán de haberse olvidado de mí…_

Una gutural risa surgió del extraño ser, al fin la larga caminata había terminado y a la gran galería el ser había llegado.

La galería otrora hermosa estaba cubiertas de mosaicos partidos dejando imposible identificar las figuras que los ancestros apreciaban, las antorchas que alumbraban el lugar desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo y de aquel antiguo esplendor solo quedaba el gran altar de mármol donde un extraño pokémon dormía.

─ Después de tantos años… al fin tendré mi venganza. ─ La figura se acercó al pokémon y en los tres papeles escribió sus deseos. ─ Es una verdadera lástima no haber llegado cuando despertaste antes y ahora tener que forzarte a despertar Jirachi.

La esfera deslumbro el lugar con extraña luz morada que pervertía y ennegrecía la cueva. Entre extraños canticos la esfera comenzó a emanar su oscuro poder introduciéndose poco a poco en Jirachi, despertó asustado y luego sus gritos de dolor resonaron por toda la cueva.

El poder de Jirachi comenzó a surgir y los papeles con los deseos comenzaron a brillar.

La tormenta se enfureció y los rayos comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, el mundo comenzaba a resentir lo que pasaría… Pero ya no había forma de detenerle, los Holders no llegarían a tiempo… nadie llegaría a tiempo.

─ ¡Jirachi concédeme mis deseos!

La esfera emano más poder y con un grito de dolor el tercer ojo del pokémon de los deseos se abrió, una gran luz emano de él mientras los papeles se destruían y los deseos se cumplían.

Un poderoso rayo destruyo el techo de la cueva… entre lluvias y relámpagos la misteriosa figura surgía.

Rejuvenecida y poderosa…

Agatha de las sombras emergía.

Toda arruga de su piel había desaparecido, su piel se volvió tersa y suave como en los días en que ella y Oak se amaban entre los arboles del bosque verde, su cabello volvió a ser amarillo como el oro y sus ojos recobraron la visión de halcón pero ahora estaba cargada de un gran rencor.

Con una sonrisa maligna tomo el bastón que ya no necesitaba y removiendo la cabeza un pequeño botón que había en su interior apretó.

─ Ahora ya no hay nadie que pueda detenerme…

La caída de Kanto, no, del mundo entero había comenzado…

Nada ni nadie se salvaría de Agatha.

El final había iniciado.

* * *

Aclaraciones finales.

Pues creo que no tengo mucho que decir, los otros dos deseos de Agatha serán revelados en el siguiente capítulo.

Este fue más corto debido a que es el prólogo de la historia, los siguientes serán más largos.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos :D


	2. 1: Los Deseos Que Se Volvieron Realidad

Bueno señores y señoras, aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo del fic.

Me alegra que les haya gustado el prólogo y aquí tendrán respuestas a sus incógnitas.

Dedicado a los admin, especialmente a Mili por darme tan bella situación.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y este fic participa en el reto "Who are you?" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".

 **El Mundo A Su Merced**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Los Deseos Que Se Volvieron Realidad.**_

* * *

El sol resplandecía en la hermosa Ciudad Verde y en una hermosa cafetería, la que llevaba los hilos del mundo desayunaba.

─ Un té de manzanilla por favor y acompáñelo de un pequeño pastel de fresa ─ Con un sonrisa Agatha ordenó un té, el delicioso té especialidad del humilde lugar, con unas cuantas mesas de mantel blanco y una hermoso florero con lirios, el lugar perfecto para desayunar y ver las noticias…

─ _¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que se interrumpa la transmisión?_

Agatha llevaba esperando ya unos cuantas horas y ninguna noticia salía.

─ _Sin duda Lance se ha ablandado, en los viejos tiempos no dudaría en transmitir las escenas de muerte y destrucción de toda una ciudad en vivo._

─ Aquí está su pedido ─ Con una sonrisa la joven entrego el desayuno.

Agradeciendo Agatha comenzó a comer, bastante deliciosa era la comida del lugar, sin duda una de las cosas que más extraño en su "exilio".

 _-_ _ **Interrumpimos está transmisión para dar un mensaje de emergencia para todo Kanto**_ ─ Las tan esperadas noticias habían llegado.

Galante, fuerte y poderoso Lance se mostró ante las cámaras junto a su Alto Mando.

─ _**Hechos desgarradores convulsionaron Kanto en horas de la madrugada, el tipo siniestro parece que ha desaparecido de la región y un extraño fenómeno ha barrido con todo los pokémon de tipo siniestro en Kanto y Johto, también se tienen noticias de este hecho por las demás regiones ─**_ El silencio reinaba en la cafetería, todos atentos a las noticias traídas por la fría voz del campeón ─ _ **Todos los ataques de este tipo fueron completamente olvidados por otros pokémon que no eran de dicho tipo**_ ─ Agatha se relamía los labios esperando que continuara.

─ _**También… comunicamos el fallecimiento de los amados Holders de Kanto. .. Red, Blue, Green y Yellow ─**_ La siempre seria voz de Lance se quebró un momento con el ultimo nombre ─ _ **fueron encontrados sin vida en horas de la mañana, aun se busca la causa de muerte.**_

Los murmullos comenzaron a extenderse por la cafetería e incluso uno que otro llanto se escuchó.

─ _**En horas de la madrugada, Ciudad Azulona fue destruida por un poderoso incendio, de la ciudad más habitada de Kanto y sus setenta pobladores ahora solo sobreviven quince y aún hay doce desaparecidos, las perdidas en vidas fue colosal ─**_ Rápidamente varias personas de la cafetería se levantaron y tomaron sus teléfonos, parece que algunos tenían familia en esa devastada ciudad. ─ _**La policía internacional se encarga de las investigaciones en estos momentos y esperamos pronto apresar a los culpables.**_ _**El próximo viernes se solicita a todos los líderes de Kanto y Johto presentarse a la liga añil para debatir la situación ─**_ La fría mirada se encendió un momento mientras la transmisión terminaba.

Con una sonrisa Agatha se levantó, pago la cuenta y salió de la cafetería, con la comprobación de que todos sus planes iban a la perfección era el momento de ejecutar el siguiente movimiento.

* * *

─ _Handsome, Handsome ─ El arma secreta del policía internacional 12: Smartphone satelital había comenzado a repicar y una nueva misión estaba por llegar._

─ _¿Qué ocurre? ─ Pregunte preocupado._

* * *

─ ¿Qué situación más oscura no lo crees amigo?

Observe las ruinas calcinadas y carcomidas de lo que alguna vez fuera el magnífico y hermoso gimnasio de ciudad Azulona, el cautivador olor a flores había desaparecido y el olor a ceniza y carne quemada reinaba ahora en el gimnasio.

La única respuesta a su pregunta fue el sonido típico de la especie de los Croagunk.

─ _Erika, líder del gimnasio de tipo hierba en la región de Kanto aún se encontraba desaparecida... La última vez que se le vio estaba en buscando sobrevivientes por las cercanías de la universidad._ \- Saliendo del gimnasio comencé a recorrer el camino a la universidad pokémon de Azulona, las calles marchitas y ennegrecidas por el fuego, los árboles que antes daban sombra y protección a los habitantes se encontraban quemados o caídos sobre las calles.

La remoción de los cadáveres ya había sido completada en gran parte de la ciudad y distintos equipos de investigación junto a él se encontraban investigando la situación.

* * *

─ _Ciudad Azulona fue destruida, necesitamos al mejor de los mejores para este caso ─ Dijo el jefe, obviamente se refería a mí. ─ Y desde la misteriosa muerte de Lack-two, eres el mejor agente al que podemos recurrir, necesitamos que tomes el primer avión para llegar a Kanto y te dirijas directamente a Azulona. La situación es seria Handsome, desde la muerte de los Holders la región de Kanto ha estado pasando por extraños sucesos y necesitamos que investigues a fondo qué o quién destruyo la ciudad ─ Rápidamente acepte mi misión y preocupado prepare mis maletas._

* * *

─ Es difícil pensar que tan solo ayer esta ciudad rebosaba de vida y se oía la vida cotidiana de cada uno de los habitantes, ahora solamente se oye el silencio de la muerte… ─ Murmure poéticamente viendo la ciudad en desgracia tapándome con un trapo el rostro para evitar el humo.

Al fin había llegado a la antes hermosa UPCA (Universidad Pokémon de Ciudad Azulona) y ahora consumida entre fuegos, simplemente desolador… Las maniobras de búsqueda de Erika seguían y decidí ir a ayudarla.

Entrando por la puerta de cristales destruidos por el fuego observe el lugar, se encontraba bastante deteriorado y las escaleras al segundo piso se encontraban inaccesibles.

─ ¿Sangre? ─ Murmure al aire.

Un notorio e irregular rastro de sangre roja y otra… ¿verde? se extendía por el piso y luego pasaba a las paredes.

Sin duda esto no es bueno y sacando el arma secreta del policía internacional 14: la pistola seguí el rastro con mi Croagunk.

El pasillo se extendía considerablemente y entre puertas de madera hechas cenizas y casilleros ennegrecidos Croagunk y yo nos abrimos paso.

─ Esta sangre es reciente, aun se siente caliente… Eso solo significa que se hizo mientras nosotros ya estamos en esta ciudad ─ Tomando un poco de sangre la observe, esto sin duda es escalofriante y el temor comienza a llegar un poco a mi─ En estos momentos es cuando más valor debes tener Handsome ─ Me dije a mi mismo suspirando.

El rastro de sangre había cambiado de las paredes al techo y luego directo a una aula.

Mi corazón salto un momento a ver la escena frente a mí, entre el lugar calcinado, extrañas figuras se pintaban en el suelo y los retos destrozados de pokémon tipo planta impregnaba el lugar.

Lo peor era el centro el cuerpo desnudo y herido de Erika, sin duda había llegado tarde.

─ Ayúdame…

Con un leve susurro Erika me miro entre la sangre.

Corriendo me acerque a ella y tome mi arma secreta del policía internacional 14 para marcar rápidamente pidiendo ayuda.

─ Encontré a Erika, está gravemente herida. Traigan rápido ayuda médica a las ruinas de la UPCA ─ Quitándome la gabardina y sacando de ellas el arma secreta del policía internacional 11: Botiquín de primeros auxilios comencé a intentar salvar su vida.

─ Todo fue muy rápido… nunca la vi venir… ─ Dijo Erika entre susurros.

─ Guarda tus fuerzas muchacha.

─ Había escuchado pasos por la universidad y me acerque pensado en algún sobreviviente, unos pokémon fantasma… dos Gengar y un Mismagius me atacaron, mis pokémon me defendieron pero… ya ves─ Por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba los restos de sus pokémon.

─ Erika, debes guardar energías.

─ Mismagius usando unos extraños ataques me lanzo contra la pared ─ Un fuerte ataque tos la interrumpió ─ y luego con la sangre de mis pokémon trazó esos símbolos y luego perdí el conocimiento. ─ Con una mirada de compasión ella me miró ─ ¿Hazme un favor sí?

─ Por supuesto.

─ Enterradme en mi gimnasio por favor ─ Con un último suspiro, Erika cerró sus ojos eternamente.

Pronto la ayuda llego, pero era demasiado tarde ya.

Me levante impactado por lo que acababa de ver y salí fuera de la universidad, entre los restos y cenizas de un árbol vomite el contenido de mi estómago.

* * *

─ _Handsome, necesitamos tú reporte ─_ Media hora me tomo recuperarme de su muerte y lograr realizar mi reporte.

─ Pues, la situación es desfavorecedora, de los doce desparecidos solo dos se encontraron con vida, además la líder de gimnasio murió, según me conto momentos antes de su fallecimiento fue atacaba por pokémon fantasmas.

─ _Era de esperarse, los pokémon fantasmas comienzan a poblar las ciudades donde hubo desgracias._

─ Creo que eran pokémon de entrenadores, había un Mismagius, un pokémon que no hay en Kanto y fueron encontrados extraños símbolos alrededor de Erika.

─ _Podría ser, aunque los pokémon tiende a migrar mucho… sobre los símbolos pues se dicen que los Mismagius surgieron unas brujas que fueron maldecidas por su propio hechizo… alguna relación tenga con eso tal vez. ¿Se encontró algo de los atacantes?_

─ Nada, ninguna pista… parece que el incendio empezó de la nada... sospecho que algún ataque tipo fuego lo iniciara, tal vez un fuego fatuo de esos pokémon fantasmas.

─ _Buen trabajo Handsome, esperamos que nos sigas informando ─_ La comunicación termino y Handsome suspiro viendo el atardecer en Kanto.

─ Croagunk, de verdad hemos llegado a una oscura situación.

* * *

La noche ya había caído sobre las Islas Sevii y el frio comenzaba a empeorar, el aliento ya era visible y la gente comenzaba a refugiarse en sus casas.

─ Es hora de hacerle una visita a mi vieja amiga Lorelei ─ Con una sonrisa Agatha comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad rumbo a la casa de la antigua Alto Mando de tipo hielo de Kanto.

* * *

Y bueno, así terminamos este capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos :D

PD: Espero que dejen reviews :)


	3. 2: El Domino No Dejará De Caer

Y aquí estamos con el tercer capítulo de este fic.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia aunque no la comenten.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, este fic participa en el reto "Who are you?" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: El Domino No Dejará De Caer.**_

 _Era domingo en la noche, la lluvia en Sevii hace rato había iniciado, los truenos y relámpagos se hacían notar y los habitantes corrían a sus casas a refugiarse de la lluvia._

─ _Que molesto ─ Dije al aire entrando a mi casa, las fuertes lluvias habían cortado la luz._

 _Me quite los tacones y me puse unas pantuflas, al fin llegaba a mi casa y era momento de relajarme, subí a mi cuarto para poder cambiarme por una ropa más cómoda._

─ _Buenas noches mí querida Lorelei._

 _Un rayo ilumino la ventana, Agatha se encontraba frente a mí, rejuvenecida y con una sonrisa completamente tétrica._

─ _¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Pregunté sin darle mucha importancia y luego me acerqué al armario._

─ _¿Una vieja amiga no puede visitarte? Antes tenías mejores modales ─ Respondió entre risas._

─ _De vieja tienes poco ahora ─ Respondí quitándome la blusa y me colocaba la pijama._

─ _Digamos que se me concedieron algunos deseos._

* * *

─ Me alegra que todos hayan podido asistir el día de hoy ─ La reunión había iniciado y la poderosa y calmado voz del campeón llenaba el lugar. ─ Bueno, casi todos ─ Por un momento dirigí mi mirada al puesto vacío que antes ocupaban los líderes de Verde y Azulona.

Observe brevemente la sala, la amplia mesa sobriamente decorada con un mantel rojo (el mantel celeste que se usaba antes quedaba mejor) y una pequeña identificación de la persona que se encontraba en ella, en el centro un extraño aparato y al final Lance y su nuevo alto mando.

─ El día de hoy contamos además con la presencia de Lorelei la antigua alto mando de tipo hielo, el agente Handsome de la policía internacional, los profesores Oak y el profesor Elm.

A mi derecha se encontraba el investigador de la policía internacional y a la izquierda la hermana del fallecido Green, Daisy Oak.

─ Hoy discutiremos los extraños eventos que azotan nuestra región… Comenzaremos con el tema de la muerte del tipo siniestro, profesores pueden iniciar.

* * *

─ _¿Deseos? ¿Qué pediste? ─ Le pregunte mientras buscaba entre los cajones del armario._

─ _Nada fuera de lo común, juventud eterna, muerte de los Holders y sus pokémon y la erradicación de todo el tipo siniestro, lo de todos los días_

─ _¿Y el incendio en Azulona?_

─ _Necesitaba sacrificar una virgen para alimentar uno de mis pokémon._

─ _Ya veo… Entonces Erika…_

─ _Si, su relación con Red nunca llego a tanto._

─ _¿Red no estaba con Misty? ─ Pregunte extrañada._

─ _Y con Yellow también, quien lo diría… Por cierto Lorelei ¿Buscas esto? ─ Dijo con una sonrisa mostrándome un muñeco pequeño, decorado como Agatha._

─ _Sí ─ Le respondí mientras me lo lanzaba y luego le hice una cruz en el pecho ─ Tenía que intentarlo._

─ _Recuerda que te enseñe todo lo que sabes, pero no todo lo que se… Por algo Oak me llama vieja bruja._

─ _¿Qué planeas? ─ Le pregunte directo mientras un relámpago destellaba._

─ _¿Conoces la teoría del domino? ─ Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras la luz volvía._

─ _No, ¿Quieres un poco de té? ─ Le pregunte mientras abría la puerta y bajaba las escaleras._

─ _Por favor ─ Me respondió siguiéndome de cerca._

* * *

La sala se oscureció mientras los profesores se levantaban, imágenes de distintos pokémon siniestro muertos se presentaron ante nosotros, desde el más inocente Umbreon hasta el más fiero Mandibuzz.

─ Como sabrán la semana en horas de la medianoche del viernes pasado fuimos azotados con la noticia de que los pokémon siniestros desde los puros o los que lo tenían como segundo tipo habían muerto, un misterioso hecho donde ninguno sobrevivió ni siquiera aquellos que sus entrenadores tenían guardados en el pc ─ Interesada mire al profesor Elm.

─ Realizamos distintas autopsias en los cuerpos de los pokémon siniestros y cada uno de los que revisamos murieron debido a un paro cardiaco. ─ En este momento pasaban imágenes de cuerpos diseccionados de pokémon siniestros ─ Colegas de otras regiones han llegado a la misma conclusión y esa es que la gran mayoría murió por un paro cardiaco, excepciones tenemos por ejemplo al pokémon Spiritomb cuya roca (donde según la leyenda moraban almas de personas malvadas) exploto. ─ Habló con destreza Daisy Oak, que aun siendo joven demostraba la sabiduría de toda una Oak.

─ También los ataques tipo siniestro fueron olvidados por los pokémon que tenían un ataque de ese tipo. Sabemos cómo murieron los pokémon, pero no tenemos la menor idea de qué causo la muerte de toda la especie, no parece que ningún virus o ataque esté implicado, se está pensado que esto pudo haber sido generado por un pokémon pero aún no sabemos cuál es ─ Y así Samuel Oak culmino con la parte científica de la reunión.

* * *

─ _Ahora, cuéntame de la teoría del domino ─ Bebiéndome mi taza de té le pedí._

─ _Esplendido el té como siempre querida ─ Me dijo tomando un sorbo ─ Pues es muy sencilla si alguien derriba la pieza correcta todo el domino cae, lo mismo es aplicable a nuestra mundo._

─ _¿Y ya derribaste esa pieza?_

─ _Sí, tarde mucho en encontrarla pero puedo asegurarte que ahora el domino nunca dejará de caer… mientras hablamos oigo como las piezas caen… oigo a Kanto caer sin que nadie se dé cuenta._

─ _¿A qué viniste?_

─ _Lorelei, mi querida Lorelei, siempre te quise como una hija y vine a pedirte que abandones Kanto durante un tiempo, ¿Sabías que Alola tiene muy bonitos sitios que visitar?_

* * *

Con seriedad Lance agradeció a los profesores por sus explicaciones, luego Lance pidió a Handsome explicar los hechos de ciudad Azulona.

─El pasado sábado a las tres am, Kanto convulsiono con la noticia de que toda Azulona había sido destruida por un poderoso incendio y su líder, Erika, pereció en la tarde del sábado a causa de las heridas que el incendio le causo mientras salvaba vidas ─ Las ruinas del gimnasio de Azulona pasaban en pantalla, había quedado completamente destruido y solo una que otra viga se mantenía en pie.

─ La verdad eso no es cierto, Erika no fue herida en el incendio y la mañana siguiente estaba en perfectas condiciones buscando sobrevivientes junto a los equipos de la policía internacional ─ Permanecí en calma ante la noticia, viendo como algunos líderes perdían los estribos.

─ ¡¿Y por qué se ocultó esto?! ─ Dando un fuerte manotazo en la mesa Misty, la líder de tipo agua de Kanto preguntó con fuerza.

* * *

─ _¿Qué pasará si no abandono Kanto? ─ Pregunte recogiendo su taza de té._

─ _Pues digamos que a veces las madres tienen que castigar a sus hijas._

─ _¿Sabes que tengo que decirle esto a Lance verdad?_

─ _Cuento con ello ─ Me respondió con una sonrisa algo torcida._

─ _Nos enfrentaremos la próxima vez que nos veamos._

─ _Pues hasta entonces cuídate mi querida Lorelei ─ La luz falló un momento y al siguiente instante Agatha había desaparecido._

─ _Qué problemático ─ Murmure mientras me sentaba en el sofá y encendía la televisión… sin duda la reunión me había perturbado._

* * *

─ Queríamos evitar pánico en la población, Erika fue encontrada desnuda y llena de heridas dentro un circulo con extraños símbolos hechos con la sangre de sus pokémon destrozados ─ Imágenes del cuerpo herido y sin vida de Erika en una morgue fueron mostradas, sin duda la dejaron en muy mal estado, y ahora extraños símbolos se mostraban en pantalla.

─ _Ese es un unown_ ─ Pensé observando el símbolo superior de la imagen.

Pronto el rostro de Misty y varios en la reunión se descoloró, pero yo permanecí sin ninguna turbación, por algo me decían la bruja de hielo.

─ Erika antes de morir pudo decirme quien le hizo esto, unos pokémon fantasmas unos Gengar y Mismagius… al final del día la ciudad fue azotada por pokémon fantasmas y estos la reclamaron como suya… según las investigaciones que pudimos hacer no hay ninguna prueba de qué o quién realizó estos crueles actos.

El campeón le agradeció y luego me pidió iniciar con lo que debía decir, mire el reloj, eran las seis y media de la tarde.

─ Era domingo en la noche, la lluvia en Sevii hace rato había iniciado, los truenos y relámpagos se hacían notar…

* * *

Eran las ocho de la noche y el pueblo Paleta comenzaba a llenarse de un desagradable miasma.

─ _¿Cómo podría saber Lance que la reunión era parte del domino? ─_ Pensé riendo brevemente.

Poco a poco mi neblina lavanda comenzaba a entrar y las extrañas risas de mi ejército se comenzaban a escuchar desde la niebla, los pocos habitantes de este pueblucho seguro comenzaban a angustiarse.

Pronto gritos de dolor (o de terror, que se yo) se extendieron por el pequeño pueblo, los habitantes comenzaban a caer indefensos ante mis tipo fantasma.

─ Sin duda Oak se llevará una buena sorpresa ─ Murmure dirigiéndome con una sonrisa de satisfacción a la casa y laboratorio de los Oak.

Caminando vi como a ambos lados del camino había caos y gritos, sin duda esto será suficiente para alimentarle a él.

Golpee levemente con mi bastón la puerta del laboratorio y oyendo el sonido de los cerrojos removerse sonreí.

Mire desinteresada el insípido laboratorio y busqué con la mirada mi objetivo.

─ Aquí estas precioso ─ Una risa enloquecida escapo de mí cuando agarre mi objetivo.

* * *

Tras terminar de relatar la charla que tuve con Agatha ayer me senté y espere la resolución de mis compañeros.

─ Antes de continuar debo pedir que todos los que deseen irse de Kanto se retiren de este salon.

Segundos de silencio pasaron, todos se miraban los unos a otros… todos esperábamos al primer desertor… nadie salió.

─ ¿Profesores?

─ Nos quedaremos, la ciencia encontrará la respuesta ─ Hablo Oak firmemente en nombre de los tres.

─ ¿Lideres de gimnasio?

─ Huir es de cobardes ─ Surge con una sonrisa y un manotazo impuso buenos ánimos en el lugar.

─ ¿Alto mando?

─ Nuestro deber es protegerte y lo sabes ─ Moviendo su cabello Karen respondió.

─ ¿Lorelei?

─ Estoy segura que soy la única con conocimientos de algunas de las artes oscuras de Agatha, me necesitaran.

─ ¿Agente?

─ La policía internacional nunca retrocede.

─ Bien, es el momento del asunto que nos atañe… ¿Cuál es el domino que Agatha derribo y que podemos hacer para detenerla? ─ Levantándose con su gran porte Lance nos inquirió fríamente… sin duda está reunión será crucial para el destino de toda Kanto y Johto…

* * *

Así termina el capítulo, lamento la tardanza últimamente he estado muy ocupado.

Poca acción hubo en el capítulo, pero hubo bastantes explicaciones que espero despeje sus dudas.

Nos leemos, espero que dejen review :D


End file.
